5ème tome : Harry
by titepimprenelle
Summary: 5ème tome *ch1:présentation**ch2:horreur* *ch3:slash*
1. résumé des tome précédants

Résumé de tous les tomes parus  
  
1er tome: Séverus  
Séverus a été découvert comme espion par voldemort, après avoir été torturer pendant des jours et des jours, Draco le sauve. Il se réveille à l'infirmerie où il délire jusqu'à presque perdre la vie, finalement il survit.  
  
2ème tome: Draco  
Draco a aidé séverus à s'échapper, pour se rattrapper vis à vis de voldemort, il enlève hermione , mais au moment de finir sa mission, il refuse de la violer. Un sorcier noir apparait dans la pièce, Hermione le reconnait et en tremble de peur.  
  
3ème tome: Hermione  
Hermione et draco sont enfermés dans une chambre, Draco, qui connait tous les passages secrets du château en trouve un qui devrait les mener à la sortie. Malheureusement Voldemort les stoppe et tue hermione. Draco s'en sort et court dans le champs derrière le manoir, là, il voit une silouette famillière mais il n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.  
  
4ème tome: Voldemort  
Voldemort est au comble de sa joie machiavélique, jusqu'à présent son plan terrible marche à merveille, il se couche en pensant que harry serait bientôt à lui. Queudvert, sétant fait passer pour Neville enlève le survivant et Voldemort vient le voir dans le cachot où il a été enfermé: Il consent à le laisser sortir s'il devient noir de plus, il deviendrait le fils adoptif de voldemort. Celui-ci lui révèle qui à tuer Hermione: Draco Malfoy. Il part, c'est un Harry furieux et prés à tuer qui s'echappe du manoir. Voldemort n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.  
  
5ème tome: Harry  
celui que vous allez lire 


	2. ch1

Tome 5: Harry  
  
Ch1 Différent  
  
Comment il était sorti du manoir  
Il ne le savait pas vraiment, il s'était  
Sentit pousser par une montée  
D'adrénaline. Ses yeux avait viré au noir  
  
Comme si touson désir de vengeance avait   
Détruite toute l'humanité en lui  
La douleur avait eu raison de lui et,  
Tout ce à quoi ilo pensait, lui  
  
Donner la nausée, mal qu'il  
Ne pouvait vaincre qu'en tuant   
Celui qui avait tué son île,   
Son soleil, son Hermione. Sang!  
  
Il voulait son sang sur ses mains,  
Voir le pourpre de sa chair sur le sol  
Ses yeux exorbités et de piêtre effets.  
Surtout son poing sur sa joue molle.  
  
Avançant doucement le long du champs,   
il remarqua une cape en soie de   
serpentard..." Malfoy ! " fit Harry sans   
réagir de suite, puis un sourire se   
  
dessina sur ses lèvre, un sourire effraynt.   
Il suivit l'horizon du regard: " une foret!   
C'est là que j'irai si je cherchais un décent   
repas. Malfoy, je vais te Débusquer..." 


	3. ch2

CH2 Du sang  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure  
Que Harry errait dans le petit bois  
A la rechercher du propriétaire du bout de soie  
Pour le saigner de tout son coeur  
  
Lorsqu'il aperçut une forme accroupie  
Prés du hêtre le plus proche de lui  
Il avança à pas feutrés et regarda si  
Il s'agissait bien de son ennemi  
  
Oui! C'était bien lui! Draco Malfoy  
Harry s'approcha de lui, tendit ses mains  
Encerclant son cou de ses doigts musclés. Loin  
De là, un rire retentit au Manoir Malfoy.  
  
De son côté, Harry reserra brusquement  
L'étreinte. Draco commençait à suffoquer  
Il réussit avec du mal à se dégager.  
Harry avait à présent le gout du sang   
  
Dans la bouche; sa lèvre avait éclatée  
Au contact du poing de Draco  
Celui-ci s'était relevé sans un mot  
Il regardait Harry, attendat la suite de l'hostilité  
  
Il ne patienta pas longtemps et Harry  
Se jetta de toutes ses forces surlui,   
Le cognant de toute part. Il finit  
Par se laisser faire. Il se mit  
  
A regarder Harry intensément  
Espérant sans doute qu'il l'achêve.  
Mais celui-ci fit une trêve  
Dans ses coups, le regard brûlant:  
  
"Défends toi, je te l'ordonne.  
-Frappe moi, qu'on en finisse  
fit-il froidement pour qu'Harry en frémisse  
-Non, avant que minuit sonne  
  
Je veux voir ton sang couler sur mes doigts.  
Tous tes pêchés goutter sur moi  
Toute ta vie détruite par ta foi  
En le mal incarné. La fin de ton toi."  
  
Harry sortit un couteau et le planta  
Dans la chair de son ennemi, faisant  
Perler le liquide pourpre, en remuant  
Doucement le manche dans sa  
  
Cuisse ensanglantée qu'il  
Se mit à sucer avidement  
Se nourrissant visiblement  
Du liquide sombre. Il  
  
Leva la tête, la bouche rouge de sang  
Puis, pris d'une envie soudaine et sauvage  
Il embrassa les lèvres de Draco. Il n'était plus sage  
Il était devenu son improbable amant 


	4. ch3

CH3 SCENE DANS LA FORET  
  
draco en fut surpris au début, il commença  
a le repousser mais se rendit compte qu'il  
n'en avait pas envie du tout. Il  
rendit donc son baiser à Harry, attrapa  
  
ses hanches et attira le griffondore à lui  
Harry fit glisser ses mains sur le corps  
de Draco , descendit jusqu'au bord  
de son entrejambe commençant à masser son ennemi  
  
Harry gémit en même temps son membre se  
durcissait sous les assaut du jeune homme  
Draco avait oublié ses envie de somme  
il avait envie de l'impensable avec ce  
  
griffondore, le même garçon qu'il haissait  
le même qu'il désirait terriblement  
surtout là, dans la foret, en ce moment  
il regarda les yeux émeraudes. Ses   
  
mains se dirigèrent ensuite vers la   
fermeture éclair du pantalon  
déformé du brun, il fit glisser son  
regard sur les hanches, harry se redressa  
  
regarda intensément draco, lisant  
le desir dans ses yeux en même temps  
qu'une certaine gêne. Sans s'en   
préoccuppé, harry défit très lentement  
  
le pantalon de draco, ses mains s'attardèrent  
au niveau de son intimité déjà bien durcie  
" pourtant je l'ai à peine embrasser. Et si  
je l'attirais vraiment pensa Harry". Très sévère  
  
Harry fit glisser les boutons de la chemise  
du blondinet qui frémit au contact de ses  
ongles sur sa peau rendu sensible. Ses  
mains étaient moites. "Qu'on se le dise   
  
Draco, tu ne m'attire pas" " Ne t'inquiète  
pas Potter, nous venons de subir un grand  
choc. tout cela est bien évidement sans..."  
harry ne le laissa pas finir. pris sa tête  
  
entre ses mains, pressant ses lèvres contre  
les siennes pour le faire taire. "laisse moi faire   
Potter." Harry n'avait pas besoins de le faire taire  
Draco se tut dés l'instant où il eut contre  
  
sa cavité buccale la langue passionnée du  
brun, qui explora à nouveau sa bouche avant  
de s'occuper de son torse très tentant  
qu'il couvrit de baisers humides. Il sut  
  
Ce qu'il devait faire, il fit glisser le boxer en satin  
le long des jambes du Serpentard, l'enleva   
complètement, approcha doucement sa  
bouche de son membre, le massa d'une main  
  
puis l'introduisit dans sa cavité buccale et  
titilla durement et passionnément son extrèmité.  
draco gémit pendant que harry continuait  
son action menant Draco au sommet  
  
du plaisir. Quelque temps plus tard,  
un cri résonna dans toute la foret et  
parvint même jusqu'au manoir où se postait  
Voldemort qui répéta longtemps:"bizarre" 


End file.
